


Снова за рулём

by Little_Unicorn



Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-05 19:15:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20493878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: На дворе – 1919 год, и Холмс с Уотсоном снова вместе.





	Снова за рулём

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Back Behind The Wheel](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19764082) by [Small_Hobbit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit). 

– Как вы, мой дорогой старый друг? – спросил Холмс. – Боюсь, что за эти последние несколько лет вы очень постарели. 

Уотсон бросил взгляд на Холмса, прежде чем продолжить следить за дорогой. – Я мог бы сказать то же самое и о вас, старина. Война не пощадила никого из нас. Но мы должны быть благодарны за то, что живы, поскольку многих уже нет с нами.

– Вы правы. Мы потеряли слишком много хороших мужчин и женщин за эти пять лет. Но кроме этого?

– Я чувствую себя лучше последнее время. Прежде всего это из-за перспективы жизни с вами в вашем доме в Сассексе. – Нежно похлопав по приборной панели автомобиля, он добавил: – А ещё я очень рад возможности снова сесть за руль.

– Я надеялся, что это заставит вас не только снова жить со мной, но и улыбнуться.

Уотсон усмехнулся. – Именно упоминание о просторном гараже склонило чашу весов в пользу решения присоединиться к вам.

Холмс рассмеялся. – Как хорошо, что мы можем снова смеяться.

– Вы правы. У вас есть какие-либо конкретные планы относительно нас? Я хотел бы немного исследовать сельскую местность.

– Вы должны будете встретиться с моими пчёлами, а я буду очень рад присоединиться к вам в вашем исследовании, здесь есть очень много мест, которые я хотел бы вам показать.

– Я думаю, что у нас будет превосходное лето.


End file.
